The Whole Hollow
by 3rdNightingale
Summary: In a twist of fate, Ichigo Kurosaki died on his 15th birthday. Instead of becoming a plus, he was pulled into his inner world and ended up becoming a unique creature: a Hollow with a human heart. How will he deal with this?
1. Prologue

**The Whole Hollow**

**This story came from an idea that Nameless Flame Wielder had on his profile. I hope you enjoy it. This is my first non-crossover Bleach story. Some inspiration comes from Our Hollow Brother by TealEyedBeing.**

**Also, in this story, Old Man Zangetsu will be Ichigo's Shinigami powers, and Hollow Zangetsu will just be his hollow.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

A white creature with a reptilian tail and red designs across its skin crept through the night. It had grey fur on its wrists and clawed hands. On its face was a white skull mask with red designs and shaggy orange hair and in the center of its chest was a large hole that went all the way through its chest. The creature in question was a Hollow, a spirit that was consumed by hunger and despair and transformed into a monstrous form.

The Hollow crept through the streets to a small clinic and took advantage of its spectral body to pass through the wall and into a dining room where three people were waiting.

"Ichi-nii!" said a young girl with short, light brown hair, wearing an apron over a yellow hoodie and blue jeans, as she ran up to hug the Hollow's leg, "You're home!"

"Alright Yuzu," said a girl with short black hair wearing a blue and black shirt, "give him some room. I'm sure Ichi-nii has had a tiring day."

"Alright," said Yuzu, "do you want dinner, Ichi-nii?"

"**I wouldn't mind,**" said the Hollow who's name was Ichigo, "**thanks Yuzu.**"

Yuzu ran into the kitchen while Ichigo thought back to what had happened to make him like this.

xXLarge flashbackXx

Ichigo was walking with his sisters as they headed home from eating at a Family Restaurant to celebrate his 15th birthday. He had messy orange hair and fair skin and wore a white shirt with red and blue bars going across it over a dark blue shirt and blue jeans.

He had a rare smile on his face while he held his sisters' hands as they walked through the streets. This was in part because his immature father was busy at the clinic and couldn't make the party, meaning he wouldn't be able to publically embarrass him.

"That was a great dinner," said Ichigo, "thanks Yuzu, Karin."

"Don't mention it, Ichi-nii," said Karin with a smile, "besides, it was Yuzu's idea."

The brown haired girl nodded, "Karin and I saved our allowance for months to pay for this."

"Well thanks," said Ichigo, "it was a great birthday present."

The three of them smiled and chatted as the approached a street and began to cross. Suddenly a light shone upon them and they saw a car speeding toward them.

It was one of those moments when the mind speeds up to an extent that the world seemed to slow to a crawl. Ichigo moved faster than he had ever moved before, the desire to protect his sisters filling his body and giving it the strength needed to grab both of them and hurl them across the street and to safety before the car slammed into him, sending him spinning through the air to land on the ground.

"ICHI-NII!" yelled Karin and Yuzu as they rushed to their brother's side.

Ichigo could feel that several of his ribs on his right side had been broken and judging by the pain and the blood he was coughing up, his lung had been pierced as well.

"Ichi-nii! You can't die!" exclaimed Yuzu with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Hang on Ichi-nii," said Karin as she struggled to contain her own tears.

'Yuzu, Karin,' thought Ichigo as his vision faded.

xXsceneXx

Ichigo suddenly opened his eyes to find himself lying on his back on the side of a large skyscraper. Getting to his feet, he saw that he was in what looked like a large city flipped sideways.

"Where am I?" wondered Ichigo.

"You are within your soul," said a deep voice.

Ichigo turned to see a man standing on a flagpole. The man wore a black cloak with ragged edges and had dark brown hair and sunglasses.

"Who are you?" asked Ichigo.

"That question will have to wait," said the man as several of the buildings began to disintegrate, "You have a more pressing issue to deal with."

"**You got that right!**" said a distorted version of Ichigo's voice, causing Ichigo to turn around and see a copy of himself wearing a shihakusho. The copy was all white, skin, hair, and clothes were all bleached white. His eyes had black sclera and golden irises and he held a large white blade resembling a large carving knife.

"**Don't just look dumbfounded,**" laughed the bleached doppelganger, "**It would be a shame to kill you with that look.**"

"What?" exclaimed Ichigo before he was forced to roll to dodge a swing of the blade.

"**Shut up and die!**" yelled the copy as he continued his attack.

"Ichigo," said the cloaked man, "you will not be able to defeat him like this."

"Then help me!" cried out Ichigo as the copy threw his sword at him.

"Very well, Ichigo," said the man as he shot toward Ichigo.

The man transformed into a black mist that flowed around Ichigo and transformed into a hazy Shihakusho with a black sword that matched his copy's.

"**No way!**" exclaimed the copy.

Ichigo raised his sword, following his instincts and swung it down, sending a massive wave of energy that tore through the building they were standing on as it flew at the dopleganger.

"**DAMNITTTT!**" yelled the bleached copy as he was consumed by the energy leaving behind a white mask with red designs.

Ichigo fell to his knees as the shihakusho turned to mist and formed back into the cloaked man, causing Ichigo to fall to his knees as more of the buildings began to shatter.

"What's going on?" asked Ichigo.

"You have defeated your foe," said the man, "but your soul is already deteriorating."

"You mean I'm dying?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes," said the man, "but you can survive."

"How?" asked Ichigo.

"Tell me," said the man as the world around them dissolved, "what is your resolve? What will you live for?"

"What would I live for?" murmured Ichigo, "I would live for my sisters. I would live so I can protect them and everyone else. I would live to protect."

"Indeed," said the man as he picked the mask off of the ground, "now live on, Ichigo Kurosaki, the One Protector."

The man then crushed the mask, turning it into a white mist that flowed over Ichigo's body as the world completely disintegrated.

"Goodbye Ichigo Kurosaki," said the man, "we will never meet again, so I will tell you this. My name, is Zangetsu."

xXsceneXx

While this was happening, Yuzu and Karin were at their brother's side, holding his hand as his life faded. Suddenly there was a burst of pressure that knocked the two girls down and the blood flowing from Ichigo's mouth tuned white and began to flow across his face and body, forming white skin and a demonic mask.

"Ichi-nii?" said Yuzu in fear.

The creature then let out a loud roar and took a step toward the girls.

"**Ka…rin. Yu…zu,**" said the creature said in a familiar voice.

"Ichi-nii," said Karin hesitantly, "is that you?"

Before the creature could respond, a barrage of arrows made of blue light rained down, forcing the creature that had once been their brother to jump back. A thin teen with black hair and glasses jumped down holding a bow made of blue energy in his hands.

"You two get back," said the archer, "I'll take care of this Hollow."

"No!" yelled Yuzu as she and Karin rushed to stand between the creature and the archer.

"What are you doing?!" yelled the archer, "He'll kill you!"

"He won't!" insisted Yuzu before turning to the Hollow, "Because older brothers are born first to protect the younger siblings."

Yuzu then ran over and embraced the Hollow, with Karin rushing to as well, "Don't worry, Ichi-nii. Everything will be fine."

"**Karin, Yuzu,**" said the Hollow as it began to return the embrace, "**I'm sorry.**"

"Impossible," said the archer, "a Hollow showing compassion?"

"Come on, Ichi-nii," said Karin, "lets get you home."

xXflashback endXx

Ichigo's father hadn't taken the news well, but after a while, things calmed down. Ichigo thanked Yuzu when she brought him a plate of food. Even as a monster, he still loved his sister's cooking.

Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo's father was often busy during dinnertime. He had calmed down and matured after the accident, though he did scream like a girl when his two daughters walked through the front door with their Hollowfied brother. It seemed he had realized that the duty of raising his daughters and protecting them had fallen upon him, now that their brother had to hide.

As Ichigo ate, he heard a ethereal roar and put down his plate.

"Don't worry, Ichi-nii," said Yuzu, having heard the roar herself, "I'll keep your food warm."

"Try not to track the blood on the carpet this time," said Karin, "Otou-san made us clean it."

"**Alright,**" said Ichigo, "**I'm off.**"

And with that, Ichigo rushed out the door to hunt the Hollow that was stupid enough to enter the town under his protection. After all, he was the One Protector.

**Alright, I hope you liked that first chapter. Please tell me what you think, but don't Flame me.**


	2. Strange Bedfellows

**The Whole Hollow**

**In response to questions as to why Ichigo wasn't in the Hollow form he took when he battled Ulquiorra, my answer is this: I am considering that form to be Vasto Lorde level. Ichigo is at the power level he was at when he first met Rukia and he just became a Hollow. He is in a newborn Hollow form for the moment. Though, I plan for him to skip the Gillian stage when he evolves and go straight to Adjuchas, as a mindless Ichigo isn't that good for plot.**

**Also, Ichigo will become an Arrancar, but that will be much later, and after he becomes a Vasto Lorde. Look forward to that.**

**(If you didn't notice, I've been mixing Japanese and English to try something new.)**

**Now: Let the show, BEGIN!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, though I wouldn't mind being a Fullbringer.**

Ichigo streaked through the dark night of Karakura. He was tracing the presence of a Hollow that had ventured into the town. Ever since he was transformed, Ichigo found he had a hunger for spiritual energy. His father had taken him to a small candy store who's shopkeeper was what his father had called a Shinigami, beings that purify Hollows and send them to the next life. Ichigo was also surprised to find that his father was an Ex-Shinigami as well.

After his sisters had convinced (read as Karin beat the crap out of him while Yuzu gave him a kicked puppy look until he complied) him not to purify their brother, he had introduced himself as Kisuke Urahara and explained some things about their brother's new form. Apparently he now had the natural hunger that is present in other Hollows and it would only be sated by devouring other spirits or Hollows.

Ichigo was horrified at first, but his father and Kisuke pointed out that there would be other, less friendly Hollows that would inevitably come to the town to feast on souls and he could sate his hunger by devouring them. That was how Ichigo became the protector of Karakura, devouring any Hollow that dared trespass on his territory. Urahara had even introduced him to a group of people that had, after more 'convincing' from Yuzu, agreed to teach him to use the basic techniques that all Hollows have.

Now back to the present.

Ichigo arrived at the location of the Hollow and finally caught sight of it. It was a 16 feet tall humanoid creature with a fish-like mask and a dorsal fin. A large hole was in its stomach, similar to the one that was in Ichigo's chest.

"**Who are you?**" asked the Hollow, "**Are you here to feed as well?**"

"**In a manner of speaking,**" said Ichigo, "**this city is under my protection.**"

"**What's this?**" sneered the Hollow, "**You think you can hoard the puny little souls here for yourself? I'll show you your place.**"

The Hollow lunged forward, but Ichigo vanished with in a blur and appeared behind the Hollow with a claw reared back.

"**Pathetic,**" said Ichigo before impaling the Hollow with his claw and moving forward to devour him.

After finishing the Hollow, Ichigo began to head back to the Kurosaki Clinic. As he was speeding through the night, he sensed a strong presence approaching. Spinning around, he barely managed to dodge a swing of a katana wielded by a petite black haired girl wearing a black Shihakushō.

"**Just what I need,**" sighed Ichigo, "**can we do this later? My sister's waiting at home with dinner.**"

"You won't feast on any more souls tonight, Hollow," said the girl.

"**Look, Shinigami,**" sighed Ichigo, "**it's been a long night, and my family is waiting for me back home.**"

"You won't escape, Hollow," said the petite Shinigami, "_Hado #33: Sōkatsui!_"

The Shinigami extended her hands and shot a blue fireball at Ichigo from them. Ichigo used his high-speed to get out of the way, but the blast destroyed part of a building.

"**Watch it with that!**" yelled Ichigo, "**People could have been in there!**"

"Why do you care, Hollow?" asked the Shinigami, "Concerned about your next meal?"

Ichigo was about to retort when yellow energy appeared in the Shinigami's hand, "_Bakudo #4: Hainawa!_"

"**What the?!**" exclaimed Ichigo as the Shinigami threw the energy, turning it into a rope made of yellow energy that wrapped itself around Ichigo, binding him.

"This is the end for you, Hollow," said the Shinigami as she raised her sword and prepared to deal the final blow.

Ichigo's death was averted by a blue arrow and a blast of energy, causing her to jump back.

"Shinigami," said a smug voice, "normally, I would be averse to helping a Hollow, but he is no normal Hollow."

"Please fall back," said a deep and calm voice, "or we will be forced to stop you."

Two figures appeared, standing on one of the buildings. One, the thin archer that had fought Ichigo when he first changed, and the other, a muscular, dark skinned teen that stood quite tall and was quite intimidating.

The archer had his bow in his hand and the muscular teen was holding up his right arm, which was black with violet designs and had a fin-like object on the shoulder.

"**Chad, Ishida!**" said Ichigo.

"Looks like you could use some help, Kurosaki," said the archer, Uryu, as he pushed up his glasses.

"Are you alright?" Chad asked Ichigo in his calm voice.

"**I'm fine,**" said Ichigo as he broke out of the Bakudo.

"A Quincy?" exclaimed the Shinigami, "I thought you were all wiped out. Why are you aiding this Hollow?"

"Normally I wouldn't," said Uryu, "but we've formed a sort of truce. I don't kill him, and he only attacks Hollows that attack the town. However, I am not adverse to attacking Shinigami."

"You can't be serious!" exclaimed Rukia, "He's a Hollow! You can't trust those creatures!"

Ichigo just sighed and vanished with his speed, appearing behind the petite Shinigami and knocking her out, "**Give it a rest.**"

"So what do we do with her now?" asked Chad.

"**Let's tie her up and take her back to my place**," said Ichigo, "**Yuzu would love some houseguests. Call Tatsuki and Inoue as well. We might need their help.**"

"I'll do that," said Chad before he left.

"Spending dinner with a Hollow and a Shinigami isn't my idea of an ideal evening," said Uryu as he turned to leave.

"**Too bad,**" said Ichigo, "**Yuzu made quite the spread tonight.**"

Uryu stopped in his tracks. If there was one thing that was certain, that was the fact that little Yuzu was a goddess in the kitchen.

"…I'll be there," said Uryu before vanishing in a blur, using his own high-speed technique.

Nobody could resist Yuzu's cooking.

xXsceneXx

Rukia Kuchiki was having a bad day. It had started off normal enough, she was dispatched to Karakura Town in the World of the Living in order to guard the town against Hollow attacks. When she arrived, she felt a powerful Reiatsu and rushed to the source, only to find a Hollow finishing off another. When she had moved to purify said Hollow, the beast had avoided her attacks as if it wasn't trying to fight her. Then a Quincy a human with strange powers had appeared to _help_ the Hollow. The next thing she knew, they had knocked her out and she was waking up, tied to a chair in a human house.

"Ichi-nii," said a girl's voice, "she's waking up."

Rukia looked around and saw that it was a young black haired girl who had spoken. She had a fierce glare that was fixed on her.

"Where am I?" asked Rukia.

"**You're at my house,**" said Ichigo as he walked up, "**thanks Karin. You can rest now.**"

"Don't mention it, Ichi-nii," said Karin.

"What are you doing?" demanded Rukia, "Untie me this instant!"

"Why?" asked Karin, "So you can purify Ichi-nii and take him away from us?"

"What are you talking about?" exclaimed Rukia, "He's a Hollow! A savage beast!"

*SLAP*

Rukia's head snapped to the side as the black haired girl slapped her across the face. She had a cold glare on her face that unnerved the Shinigami.

"Don't you DARE talk about Ichi-nii like that," snarled Karin before storming off.

"You really put your foot in it," said a teenage girl with short, spiky black hair. She also wore gloves with metal guards and similar boots.

"Are you alright?" asked a second girl with orange hair and a buxom figure.

"Who are you people?" asked Rukia, "And why are you helping a Hollow?"

"My name's Orihime Inoue," said the orange haired girl, "and this is Tatsuki."

"As for why we are helping him," said Tatsuki, "it's because we know him and trust him, something we can't say about you, Shinigami."

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki," said Rukia, "and Hollows can't be trusted!"

"Just give it up," said Tatsuki before walking to the table and grabbing a plate of food for herself.

"Ichigo's our friend," said Chad as he walked up, "he has never given us any reason to doubt him."

"I'm not allying myself with a Hollow," said Uryu as he ate some food that Yuzu had given him, "I'm simply protecting the town. Our goals align so I do not hinder his efforts."

"What are you going to do with me?" asked Rukia.

"**We're going to take you to an acquaintance who can help us figure out whether we should let you go, or not,**" said Ichigo, "**but for now, we'll all get some rest. We'll deal with this tomorrow.**"

xXsceneXx

The next day, the group woke Rukia up and took her to Urahara shop. Uryu had opted not to join them, saying that the affairs of Shinigami and Hollows didn't concern him. This left Tatsuki, Chad, and Orihime to go with Ichigo.

"My my," said Kisuke when they walked up, "what have you brought to my doorstep this time?"

"**Cut the crap, Geta-boshi,**" said Ichigo, "**we need your help.**"

"Oh?" said Kisuke, "would this have to do with the young Miss Kuchiki that you brought with you?"

"You know her, Urahara-san?" asked Orihime.

"Of course," said Urahara, "I tend to keep informed about things that happen in this town."

"Whatever," said Tatsuki, "what should we do with her? We can't just let her go."

"That is true," said Urahara as he covered his mouth with a fan.

"What is with you people?" exclaimed Rukia, "Why do you ally with a Hollow?"

"Well," said Urahara, "his sisters are _very_ persuasive."

"All we ask is that you leave Ichigo alone, Kuchiki-san," said Orihime, "and we promise he won't hurt any humans."

"Fine," said Rukia, "but I'll be watching."

"Excellent," said Kisuke as the others walked off, "now, I'm sure you'll want a gigai, Kuchiki-san?"

"That I would," said Rukia, "there are things I need to do here."

"Then I have just the gigai for you," said Kisuke, "and I can arrange a few things for you as well."


	3. Brief Respite

**The Whole Hollow**

**Chapter 3**

**Thank you to all of you that have appreciated this story with Favorites, Follows, and favorable Reviews. It is all of that that has encouraged me to continue writing this story. Also, some thoughts as to what I could do to build up to Ichigo's evolution to Adjuchas level would help.**

**Now, shall we begin?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The next day, things returned to normal, or as normal as things got for the Karakura group. Ichigo saw his sisters off to school at the door and headed to his room to get some sleep. The activities of the previous night had left him rather tired so he wanted to get some rest now.

Meanwhile, Ichigo's friends were heading to school. They still had to keep up with their mundane lives when they weren't training or fighting Hollows after all. Their fellow classmates tended to gossip about how the most unlikely group of people became friends, but nobody messed with them. After all, both Tatsuki and Sado were quite strong and even Orihime was able to hold her own in a fistfight if needed. Between them, they held the top spots in the class, and that was because the four of them always had study groups and seeing as Uryu was the top student while still hunting Hollows, they were able to get a lot done.

The group was just getting settled in their classroom when the teacher came in with an announcement.

"Alright class," said their teacher, Misato Ochi, "today we'll be receiving a new transfer student. Please make her feel welcome."

A petite girl with short black hair and a sweet smile walked into the classroom, causing Ichigo's group to tense as they recognized her.

"Greetings," said Rukia in a sweet voice, "my name is Rukia Kuchiki. I will be transferring to Karakura High School. I shall be in your care."

xXsceneXx

"Alright, explain," Tatsuki grilled Rukia as the group of spiritually aware students met on the roof during lunch, "Why are you here?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" said Rukia innocently, "I'm just here to attend school."

"Really," said Uryu, "so you're saying you're not here to observe Kurosaki and us?"

"That's more of a bonus," said Rukia as she picked up a juice box and began to struggle with figuring out how it worked.

"Here," said Orihime kindly as she took the juice box and put the straw in for her.

"Oh," said Rukia in a surprised tone, "thank you."

"So why are you sticking around?" asked Uryu, "This town is well protected from Hollows. The only real job for Shinigami here is to send the souls on to the next life."

"I can't believe that you're trusting the safety of this town to a Hollow," said Rukia.

"Kurosaki-kun isn't like other Hollows," said Orihime firmly, "he's kind and caring and would never hurt any of us. He only hunts Hollows to avoid eating people. He hates killing."

"I find that hard to believe," said Rukia.

"When you two fought," said Uryu, "did he even once make an attempt to end your life?"

"That's…" began Rukia before she stopped. Thinking back on it, the Hollow they called Ichigo never tried to even attack her. He seemed to want to just go home and rest and only knocked her out so she would stop. In fact, he seemed worried when she blasted a building with Kido.

"You see," said Orihime, "Kurosaki-kun isn't like that."

"That doesn't change things," said Rukia, "I will still be observing this town and your group. I'll keep my promise though, and I'll leave the Hollow out of my reports."

"Thank you," said Orihime, "now, how about lunch? I made some curry with wasabi, blueberry jam, and red bean paste last night."

Orihime was blissfully unaware that the group was edging away from her as she took her lunch out of her bag.

xXsceneXx

"**Is all this really necessary?**" asked Ichigo as Urahara and his assistants hooked him up to a variety of machines.

Ever since his transformation, Ichigo was forced to go through regular checkups at the Urahara Shop to make sure that he was in good health and to make sure that his Hollow Reiatsu was under control and not adversely affecting the people around him.

"You know that it is, Kurosaki-san," said Kisuke, "we have to make sure that you have control over your abilities. We've never seen a Hollow like you before, so we don't know what to expect."

"We're ready boss," said Kisuke's large assistant, Tessai Tsukabishi as he finished setting up the machines.

"Let's begin then," said Kisuke.

Kisuke powered up the machines and they began to scan Ichigo's Reiatsu output and potency as he emitted it, showing data on the screens.

"Hmmm," said Kisuke, "looks like your Reiatsu is getting stronger and more potent with every Hollow you devour."

"**Is that a bad thing?**" asked Ichigo, "**Doesn't that mean I'm getting more powerful?**"

"That's one way to look at it," said Kisuke, "another way is that it will become increasingly harder for you to hide your presence from the Soul Society and the Gotei 13. Also, it will be harder to keep from adversely affecting your comrades with your power."

"**What can I do about it?**" asked Ichigo.

"I should be able to design a sort of dampener for you to wear that will help you control your power," said Kisuke, "but until it's done, you might want to have your friends finish off most of the Hollows you fight and limit how many you devour."

"**Alright,**" said Ichigo, "**thanks again, Geta-boshi.**"

"For now," said Kisuke as he pulled out an armband colored red white and blue and put it on Ichigo, "use this to contain your Reiatsu."

When Kisuke put it on, Ichigo could _feel_ his power being suppressed.

"**It works alright,**" said Ichigo, "**Thanks.**"

"Now," said Kisuke, "I think some of the others are waiting in the training room to help with your training."

Ichigo nodded and leapt through the trapdoor that led to Urahara's underground training room. Waiting there was a group of people that Ichigo recognized well.

"Took you long enough, dumbass," said a girl with blond hair wearing a red tracksuit and sandals, "ready to have your ass kicked again?"

"**I'll make you eat those words,**" smirked Ichigo, "**Maybe those sandals too.**"

The group then reached to their heads and pulled, summoning Hollow masks that covered their faces. Bracing himself, Ichigo charged at them with a roar.

**Sorry for the shorter chapter. This was mostly filler to lead up to Ichigo's first Hollow Evolution, granting him more power and skill. Also I repeat, he won't go Gillian. He'll go straight to Adjuchas. So any ideas how to lead up to that would help.**


	4. Evolution

**The Whole Hollow**

**Chapter 4**

**Thank you to those who offered suggestions as to how Ichigo will reach Adjuchas level. I will put those suggestions to use this chapter, so look forward to it. I'm also open to suggestions as to how to have Aizen steal the Hōgyoku from Rukia. She didn't lose her powers this time, so Renji and Byakuya won't come to collect her for execution, unless something special happens.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

After getting thoroughly thrashed by the Visored during their training session, Ichigo was resting in the training area. He was interrupted however, when he felt a powerful Reiatsu and heard the bone-chilling roar of a Hollow.

"**Just great,**" sighed Ichigo as he got to his feet, "**so much for my rest.**"

"Be careful, Ichigo," said Urahara as he walked up, "that Hollow feels stronger than the ones you faced so far."

"**I'll keep that in mind,**" said Ichigo as he leapt off.

"Be safe," said Urahara after Ichigo had left, "your father would kill me if I let you get killed. And that would be after your sisters tore me apart."

xXsceneXx

Ichigo leapt from roof to roof, following the intense Reiatsu toward his next prey. He could tell that Kisuke was right and this Hollow was far stronger than any he had fed on before. Nevertheless, Ichigo continued to head toward the source so he could do his duty and protect the town.

When Ichigo arrived at the location, he saw a hollow that looked like a human with grey skin covered in bone armor with the lower half of a white spider with a red skull design on it's abdomen. The Hollow's hands were razor sharp claws and a white mask with six glowing red eyes and a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth covered its head.

"**What are you doing in my city?**" growled Ichigo.

"**Hmph,**" scoffed the spider Hollow, "**You're not even a Gillian and you think to demand answers from me? I am an Adjuchas, and you are a mere infant.**"

"**I don't care what you call yourself,**" said Ichigo, "**I'll still beat you.**"

Ichigo then charged at the spider Hollow, reading his claws to tear through the enemy Hollow, but he was knocked to the side by one of the Spider Hollow's claws, causing him to slam into the ground hard enough to leave a crater.

"**Pathetic,**" said the Hollow, "**you're all bark and no bite. Let me show you real power.**"

The Hollow raised its two front legs and pointed the tips of them at Ichigo. Crimson energy began to gather in between the tips of the two spider legs, forming into a sphere of energy that Ichigo recognized rom his training with the Visored. Ichigo could feel the power behind that attack and knew he'd better dodge or get blown away.

"_**CERO!**_" yelled the spider Hollow as he fired a blast of crimson energy at Ichigo.

The young Hollow barely had enough time to dodge out of the way before the blast tore through the street he had been lying on. Ichigo looked at the swath of destruction that had been cut into the pavement and snarled at the other Hollow.

"**Do you understand now?**" laughed the spider Hollow, "**That's the difference between an Adjuchas and a puny Hollow like yourself.**"

"**Just shut up!**" Yelled Ichigo as he tried to slash at the Hollow again.

The spider Hollow blocked Ichigo's feral attacks with its claws and legs and threw him into a wall with ease. Ichigo pulled himself out of the rubble with a growl and attacked again. This time, the Hollow underestimated Ichigo, and the younger Hollow managed to tear a chunk out of the spider's legs that he quickly devoured.

"**You bastard!**" roared the spider Hollow in anger and pain, "**Do you have any idea what you've done?! Now I'll never become a Vasto Lorde! I'll have to make sure you never do either!**"

The enemy Hollow leapt into the air and began to charge numerous Ceros, one on each of his eight legs. The balls of energy then floated up and merged into a single sphere of energy in the Hollow' clawed hand.

"**Tremble in fear, maggot,**" said the Hollow, "**this is the difference between you and me! You'll never reach my level. Not in a million years!**"

The spider Hollow fired the eight Ceros at Ichigo, the eight beams merging into a single, massive blast that streaked toward the One Guardian.

"_Santen Kesshun!_"

Suddenly, a triangular orange shield expanded between Ichigo and the blast, completely blocking and negating the attack. Before the Hollow could react, it was forced to dodge a punch from a red and black fist covered in a blue flame, leaving it open to a powerful punch and kick combo from Tatsuki as she appeared in a blur and attacked.

"**You know,**" said Ichigo, "**you were half right. I'll never reach your level of power. Not by myself. Fortunately, I don't stand alone.**"

"**A few extra humans won't defeat me,**" snarled the Hollow.

"We'll see about that," said Tatsuki as she shot at the Hollow with her fist cocked back, "_Ikkotsu!_"

Tatsuki slammed the Hollow's body with a powerful punch, causing a chunk of it's armored carapace to be blown away. The Hollow roared in pain at the sudden injury and fell to it's knees. (or whatever spiders have for knees.)

"**But how?**" demanded the Hollow, "**I am an Adjuchas! I shouldn't be beaten by a group of humans and a Hollow that isn't even a Gillian!**"

"We fight together," said Chad as he charged energy in his armored arm, "that's why we won't be beaten. _El Directo!_"

Chad punched forward and fired a blast of energy from his armored fist that tore off one of the Hollow's arms. The Hollow grabbed the stump and roared in agony.

"**This city is under our protection,**" said Ichigo as he walked toward the wounded Hollow, "**remember that in the next life.**"

Ichigo grabbed the Hollow's mask and ripped its head clean off, devouring it and the rest of its body. As he turned to leave he suddenly felt a burning feeling where his heart used to be and he fell to his knees, letting out a roar.

"Kurosaki-kun!" exclaimed Orihime.

"Tatsuki," said Chad, "you're the fastest of us. Get Urahara and Tessai!"

"Got it," said Tatsuki as she disappeared in a blur of speed.

Ichigo continued to roar in pain as voices began to appear in his mind. There were voices of children, parents, men, and women. All the people that had been devoured by the Hollows that Ichigo devoured began to cry out in his mind. Due to the stress, Ichigo began to release a lot of his power, causing Orihime and Chad to falter a bit under the force of his Reiatsu.

"Kurosaki-kun," gasped out Orihime.

"Ichigo," said Chad, "hold on."

Ichigo began to thrash on the ground as the souls inside him began to fight for dominance. Suddenly he felt several chains bind him and saw Tessai and Urahara standing there, Tessai having just cast Sajō Sabaku on him.

"Ichigo," called out a familiar voice, "you have to focus. Focus on maintaining your sense of who you are among the souls that are crying out. You have to gain control of the storm!"

"**I'm trying!**" Ichigo ground out.

"Focus," said hte voice, "who are you? What is your goal?"

'_**Who am I?**_' thought Ichigo, '_**I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, the one who protects. I will keep my family and friends safe!**_'

Ichigo roared again and the voices faded away. His body also began to change. He became a bit smaller, around Chad's size, and his mask design changed from red designs on the left half of his mask, to two red lines that went over his eyes down to the bottom of the mask.

"Well done," said the voice before it faded.

'_**Was that Zangetsu?**_' thought Ichigo.

"**What happened?**" asked Ichigo.

"Congratulations," said Kisuke as he walked up, "you've done the impossible yet again."

Kisuke then slapped a tag on Ichigo, causing the young Hollow to feel his power get sealed slightly, allowing Chad and Orihime to get to their feet.

"Let's get back to the Shop," said Kisuke, "we have some things to do."

xXsceneXx

When the group got back to the Urahara Shop, Kisuke pulled out a set of prayer beads that he placed on Ichigo's wrists. He told him that it would help him control his new Reiatsu so that he could continue to hang around his friends.

"**So Geta-Boshi,**" said Ichigo, "**what was it that happened to me?**"

"Well Ichigo," said Urahara, "to put it simply, you evolved."

"Evolved?" asked Orihime, "Like in the video game Pokey Monsters?"

"Somewhat," said Urahara, "for a Hollow, when it hits a certain level of growth, it changes form. Usually the souls in its body go out of control and it becomes a mindless behemoth known as a Gillian level Hollow. When one soul in the Gillian takes control, the Gillian will advance to the next stage and become an Adjuchas level Hollow."

"That Hollow did mention something about Adjuchas," said Tatsuki.

"Yes," said Urahara, "I believe the power boost you gained allowed you to evolve, but instead of becoming a Gillian, you were able to maintain your sense of self and move straight to Adjuchas."

"**What happens now?**" asked Ichigo.

"Now you need to devour more Hollows," said Kisuke, "lest you regress into a Gillian state. Luckily, I know where you can go to do that."


	5. Welcome to Hueco Mundo

**The Whole Hollow**

**Alright, a few quick notes before we begin. I will be taking a few liberties with the timeline of this story. In canon, Rukia arrives a few days before the start of the first arc at most. In this fiction, she will have arrived at least a few months before the beginning, as so to give me more time to work with events. Also, I will be doing something similar with Tier Harribel, but I don't want to spoil too much too soon.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Flame me and I'll shoot you with a Quincy arrow.**

"**Are you sure about this, Urahara?**" asked Ichigo as he stood in front of two large wooden pillars set into the rock face of the underground training room.

"Do you trust me, Kurosaki-san?" asked Urahara with a smile.

"**No.**"

Kisuke sighed dramatically, "How cruel, but nonetheless, let me explain. I am going to open a portal to send you to the realm known as Hueco Mundo, the home of the Hollows. You will be able to feed and train there until I can finish work on a project to help you control your Reiatsu so it doesn't negatively affect the people around you. Now, let's begin."

"Don't worry, Ichigo," called out Tatsuki from where she and the others stood at distance that would allow her to ignore the pressure of Ichigo's increased Reiatsu, "we'll keep the town safe while you're gone."

"Now Kurosaki-san," said Urahara seriously, "when you go through the gate, you will find yourself in a black void, and you will need to form a Reishi path for yourself until you can reach the your destination. Good luck."

Kisuke leapt onto one of the posts and held his cane so it was standing on the post and began to chant.

"_My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds. My left hand is the blade that binds reality. The black-haired shepherd is hung from a chair. Stratus clouds come, and I strike down the ibis._"

Energy traveled down the shaft of Urahara's cane, causing a large black tear to open up between he posts.

"**Well,**" said Ichigo as he looked at his friends one last time, "**here I go.**"

Taking a running start, Ichigo leapt into the black void, the rift closing behind him as he passed through it.

"Is Kurosaki-kun going to be alright?" asked Orihime as Kisuke leapt down to ground level.

"It's hard to say," answered Urahara with a serious look on his face, "ultimately, it will be up to Kurosaki-san. All I can say for certain, is that Hueco Mundo is an unforgiving land and he will need to fight hard to survive."

xXsceneXx

After a somewhat rough trip through the black void, Ichigo managed to rip a hole in the blackness and found himself in a barren moonlit desert. Closing his eyes, he felt the raw power that flowed through this realm.

"**So this is the land of Hollows,**" muttered Ichigo as he looked around, "**looks like a pretty dull place. I guess I'd better get going.**"

Ichigo began to race through the vast desert, looking for a place to camp out while he was here. As he ran, he heard the distinct roar of a Hollow and decided to seek it out, so that he could get some information, and if the Hollow ended up being hostile, he could curb the hunger that he felt. Using his senses, he tracked the Reiatsu of the Hollow, finding it to be rather strong, compared to the ones he faced in Karakura. Eventually, he came up to a large Hollow with shaggy green fur and a tendril extending from its mask that ended in what looked like a sort of fishing lure.

"**Who are you, young Adjuchas?**" asked the Hollow.

"**My name is Ichigo Kurosaki,**" replied Ichigo.

"**Hmmm,**" said the Hollow, "**Your Reiatsu feels somewhat familiar. And your name, I seem to remember a Kurosaki among the souls I've devoured.**"

"**What are you talking about?**" asked Ichigo warily.

"**I've got it!**" said the Hollow, "**Tell me, Adjuchas, do you recognize this?**"

The lure on the Hollow began to morph until it took the shape of a human that was terrifyingly familiar to Ichigo. It was the same girl he had seen on that rainy day. The day his mother was killed.

"**YOU!**" snarled Ichigo, "**It was you that day!**"

"**Yes, **" smirked the Hollow, "**you were that child. You had such a tasty Reiatsu. I regret not being the one to devour you.**"

"**You,**" growled Ichigo, "**I'll make you pay for that night. I'll devour you like you did to her!**"

"**Oh?**" sneered the Hollow, "**You think yourself a match for me? You may be an Adjuchas, but I have eluded Shinigami for 54 years. I am the Grand Fisher, and the one who be devoured is you, child.**"

Ichigo roared and charged at the Grand Fisher, prompting the older Hollow to extend his fur at Ichigo as tendrils that tried to impale the protector. Ichigo responded by blurring out of the way and slashing through the tendrils with his claws.

"**You're skilled,**" said Grand Fisher, "**but it's not enough!**"

The Hollow shot more tendrils at Ichigo, aiming to impale him and rip the new Adjuchas to shreds. Ichigo was forced to leap out of the way and go on the defensive in order to survive.

"**Damnit!**" growled Ichigo, "**I can't get close.**"

"Focus, Ichigo," said a voice in Ichigo's head that he recognized as the one who spoke to him when he evolved, "remember what led you to this place."

"**What led me here?**" murmured Ichigo.

Ichigo thought back and remembered the Adjuchas that he fought and the abilities that it had displayed. Deciding to go for broke, Ichigo began to focus his power to a central point on his body.

"**Let's see if I can get this right,**" growled Ichigo as crimson energy began to gather in a sphere in front of his mask, "_**CERO!**_"

The sphere grew to the size of a grapefruit before releasing the gathered energy in a blast that tore through the sand as it streaked toward the Grand Fisher. The older Hollow tried to leap out of the way, but the blast was so large that it still tore through his body before he could get completely clear. When the energy faded, Ichigo saw that the older Hollow had its lower half obliterated and the rest of him was starting to dissolve. Walking up, Ichigo grabbed the Grand Fisher's mask in one of his claws and crushed it, killing the Hollow for good.

"**I hope now you can rest in peace, Okaa-san,**" said Ichigo as he walked away, heading toward a rocky section of the desert with tall cliffs.

xXsceneXx

Ichigo had walked for quite a while, feasting on the occasional small Hollow to keep his hunger in check, before he came upon an interesting scene. He saw a large snake Hollow trying to fight off a large Hollow that resembled a saber-tooth tiger.

"**You should show some respect, bitch!**" growled the cat-Hollow, "**Lord Barragan is the King of Hueco Mundo. You should be honored to serve him.**"

"**I do not serve your king,**" scoffed the snake in a feminine voice, "**I serve my mistress, who is far better than your **_**king.**_"

Ichigo was surprised at this. He didn't know there were politics in the world of Hollows, yet here he found what seemed to be a sort of power struggle. He also found himself disliking the feline Hollow due to his attitude toward the female snake Hollow. As he saw the cat leap up and smack the snake to the side, he decided to act. He _was_ a protector after all. Jumping down, Ichigo kicked the feline Hollow to the ground and stood in front of the snake.

"**I don't know what's going on here, but it's clear she's not interested, so BACK OFF!**" growled Ichigo.

"**What's it to you?**" growled the Hollow, "**This has nothing to do with you.**"

"**She obviously wants nothing to do with you,**" spat Ichigo as he flared his Reiatsu and directed it toward the other Hollow, "**so leave willingly or I'll kick your ass and devour what's left.**"

The feline Hollow would have attacked, but he was no fool. The pure power behind this new arrival's Reiatsu easily dwarfed his own, and he was not eager to be eaten just yet.

"**What's your name?**" smirked the Hollow, "**My master would like to know the name of one so powerful.**"

"**My name is Ichigo Kurosaki,**" replied Ichigo.

"**I am Ggio Vega,**" said the feline Hollow with a slight bow, "**loyal servant of my lord Barragan, God King of Hueco Mundo. We shall meet again, Ichigo Kurosaki.**"

The newly named Ggio vanished in a blur of speed, leaving only Ichigo and the snake Hollow.

"**You ok?**" asked Ichigo as he turned to face the serpentine Hollow.

"…**Why did you help me?**" asked the snake Hollow suspiciously.

"**Do I need a reason?**" asked Ichigo in a confused tone, "**You looked like you were in trouble, so I thought I would help.**"

"**That is an odd train of thought for a Hollow,**" commented the snake.

"**Why is that?**" asked Ichigo.

The snake seemed to shrug, "**Hueco Mundo is an eat or be eaten world. The fact that you helped me of your own free will is…unusual to say the least.**"

"**It's just who I am,**" said Ichigo, "**I am the One Who Protects. That's what my name means.**"

"**That is quite interesting,**" said the snake, "**if you wouldn't mind accompanying me, there is someone I would like you to meet.**"

"**This isn't a trick is it?**" asked Ichigo cautiously, "**I mean, this is an eat or be eaten world as you put it.**"

The snake hollow shook her head, "**It would be in bad form to attack one who just saved your life. I simply want to introduce you to my mistress. You have a similar philosophy. She also has taken the role of protector.**"

"**Meh, why not?**" said Ichigo, "**By the way, I didn't catch your name.**"

"**My name is Cyan Sung-Sun,**" said the snake.

"**Then lead the way, Sung-Sun,**" said Ichigo.

xXsceneXx

It was a while later when Ichigo and his new companion arrived at their destination. It was a large cave set into one of the rock faces and Ichigo could feel two other Hollows inside, both of them at the same level in power as Sung-Sun.

"**Sung-Sun!**" growled a deer-hollow in a feminine voice as she walked up with a lioness hollow, "**What the hell are you doing bringing this guy here?**"

"**He is an interesting one, Apacci,**" said Sun-Sung, "**he defended me against one of Barragan's inner circle simply because he is a 'protector' as he put it.**"

"**It could still be a setup,**" growled the now named Apacci, "**they could have set this whole thing up.**"

"**That's doubtful,**" scoffed the lioness Hollow, "**that doesn't seem like Barragan's style. He's more one to use the superior numbers against you.**"

"**I don't need you to tell me that, Mila Rose,**" growled Apacci, "**I'm not an idiot.**"

"**Could've fooled me,**" smirked the lioness now known as Mila rose.

"**Can you two please just behave for ten seconds,**" sighed Sung-Sun.

"**Shut up, Sung-sun!**" growled the other two Hollows.

Sung-Sun sighed once more, "**While normally I would be content with watching the two of you bicker, we have a guest here. Please try and be courteous to him.**"

Ichigo wasn't sure what to make of the situation in front of him. He had agreed to go with Sung-Sun, but he certainly wasn't expecting this chaotic scene. He was about to speak up to try and placate the three female Hollows, when he suddenly felt a powerful Reiatsu approaching the cave that easily dwarfed even his own significant level of power. Turning around, Ichigo saw another female Hollow approaching. This one was vastly different from any that he'd ever seen. Her body was humanoid, as opposed to the usual bestial forms that most Hollows had, and she was about as tall as he was before he had become a Hollow. Her body seemed to be covered in armor that gave her a shark-like look, along with a fish tail sprouting from her tailbone and a dorsal fin from her spine.

"**Harribel-sama!**" exclaimed the three quarreling Hollows as they acknowledged the new arrival's presence.

"**Girls,**" said the new Hollow, "**what is going on?**"

"**Ah, Harribel-sama,**" said Sung-sun, "**I thought you'd like to meet this Hollow here. He defended me against one of Barragan's underlings.**"

"**Is that so?**" asked Harribel, "**Then you have my thanks.**"

"**It wasn't anything special,**" shrugged Ichigo, "**I just did what any decent person would have done.**"

"**Most peculiar,**" said Harribel, "**that's not the kind of mindset that one who has lived in Hueco Mundo would have.**"

"**Well I'm actually kind of new here,**" admitted Ichigo, "**I only recently evolved and came here to keep my friends and family in the Human World from being hurt by my new power.**"

"**Family?**" asked Apacci.

"**Yeah,**" said Ichigo, "**my two sisters from when I was still human.**"

"**I'm surprised that you still remember them,**" noted Harribel, "**most of us have already forgotten about our human lives.**"

"**Well, I sort of died protecting them,**" said Ichigo, "**they've been helping me remember just what I am.**"

"**And just what is that?**" asked Harribel.

"**A protector,**" answered Ichigo seriously.

"**I see,**" said Harribel, "**if that is truly the case, then I would welcome you to travel with us if you so desire. Female Hollows are often targeted, so we banded together to grow stronger. If you are the protector you claim to be, then our ideals match.**"

"**All right,**" said Ichigo, "**I really could use some help getting accustomed to this place.**"

"**Then I welcome you to our group,**" said Harribel, "**but be warned, should you betray my trust, I will devour you myself.**"


	6. New Friends and New Enemies

**The Whole Hollow**

**Chapter 6**

**Thanks for sticking around. Here's the next installment of this fiction. I've split the story into several arcs. We are in Arc 1, Life of a Hollow. I hope you all enjoy this.**

**Note: I've been thinking about what I should do about a pairing for this story. I've been considering having Sung-sun have a bit of a crush on Ichigo for saving her life earlier, but I wasn't sure who Ichigo would eventually fall for and end up with. I was considering Harribel, but I'm welcome to ideas if you can make it seem logical. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

It had been about a week since Ichigo had joined Harribel's group and it had been quite the experience. They had taught him a lot about how to function as a Hollow and how to use some of the techniques that he possessed as an Adjuchas. The girls were surprised to find that Ichigo's power as a Hollow was well beyond what an Adjuchas would normally have. At the level he was at currently, he had enough power to top any Adjuchas he fought, though it still paled in comparison to the power held by a Vasto Lorde. The group had slowly begun to accept Ichigo's place among them, and they were currently wandering through the desert, looking for prey.

"**This place is pretty gloomy,**" muttered Ichigo, "**I mean seriously, is it always night here?**"

"**Heh,**" smirched Apacci, "**that's Hueco Mundo for you. But who needs the sun anyway?**"

"**Well excuse me,**" muttered Ichigo, "**I'm still getting used to the perpetual nighttime here. Where I'm from the sun actually came out once in a while.**"

"**What **_**was**_** the human world like?**" asked Sung-sun curiously as she slithered up next to Ichigo, "**Most of us can't remember much about our previous lives, so I am curious as to what the human world is like now.**"

Ichigo chuckled as the group walked (or slithered in Sung-sun's case) through the desert of the endless night, "**It's a nice place. I have lots of friends and a loving family that care for me even after my transformation. My family cares for our home and my friends help me protect the town.**"

"**What are your sisters like?**" asked Sung-sun as she slid closer to the One Protector as they walked.

"**They're twins,**" said Ichigo as he thought back to his family at home, "**but despite that, they're nothing alike. Karin gets her looks from her father, but her personality is a lot like mine, while Yuzu looks just like our mother did and is a little angel at heart that is a goddess when it comes to domestic chores like cooking and cleaning.**"

"**Cooking?**" asked Mila Rose, "**You mean you eat human food?**"

"**That can't help you sustain your hunger, so why do you eat it?**" asked Apacci as she glanced at Ichigo curiously.

Ichigo let out a short laugh, "**If you ever taste her cooking, you'll immediately understand. Sometimes I think she could bring on world peace with her cooking alone.**"

Harribel watched as Ichigo laughed and talked with the rest of her group and couldn't help but be rather surprised at how quickly he had become a part of their little troop. Not only that, but she wasn't oblivious to the way that Sung-Sun seemed to enjoy spending time with the new Hollow. If she was human, Harribel might even say the snake Hollow had a crush. But they were getting off track. They were out here to hunt.

"**That's enough questions for now,**" said Harribel, "**we have some company.**"

Just as she said that, several figures appeared around the group in blurs of speed. They were obviously Adjuchas, but their appearances varied. One resembled a large white crustacean, while another looked like a wooly mammoth with skeletal armor. The third figure Ichigo recognized as Ggio Vega. Flanking the three Adjuchas were several dozen hollows who's strength varied as far as Ichigo could tell.

"**What do you bastards want?**" spat Apacci as she glared at the new arrivals.

"**Silence wench,**" said the crustacean coldly, "**we do not have business with you today.**"

"**Then what do you want?**" asked Mila Rose.

The Adjuchas ignored her and turned to Ichigo before bowing politely with a claw across his chest, "**Greetings. I am Findorr Calius. This is my comrade Nirgge Parduoc, and I'm sure you remember Ggio here.**"

"**Why are you here?**" growled Ichigo.

"**We are here to offer an invitation to you, Ichigo Kurosaki,**" said Findorr, "**his majesty, Lord Barragan has heard of your strength and extends an offer for you to join his elite ranks.**"

"**Sorry,**" said Ichigo, "**I think I'll stick with my friends here.**"

"**What?**" scoffed Nirgge, "**You'd want to stay with these women? Did they become your bitches or something?**"

Harribel and the others were about to retort, but they were stopped when they felt a crushing Reiatsu presence that, though not directed at them, even made Harribel hesitate for a moment.

"**Don't EVER talk about my friends that way,**" snarled Ichigo as his Reiatsu flared like towering black flames with red outlines that were directed at the Hollows surrounding him.

The three male Adjuchas took steps back as they felt the crushing weight of Ichigo's Reiatsu. Several of the other Hollows even turned and fled before the ferocity. Findorr couldn't help but gulp, this one's Reiatsu was beyond what a normal Adjuchas would have. It wasn't on Vasto Lorde level, but it was close, and definitely beyond what the three of them had.

"**Now,**" said Ichigo dangerously, "**I suggest you leave before you do something you regret.**"

"**You've made a dangerous enemy this day,**" said Findorr, "**you shall face his majesty's wrath for this.**"

Before the crustacean Hollow could continue though, Ichigo shot forward and slammed a clawed fist into the Hollow's claw, causing a crack to form and part of it to chip off. Ichigo then followed through on the other two Adjuchas as they closed in on him by spinning and using his tail to slam Vega into Parduoc, breaking off a fang and a tusk respectively.

Picking up the broken off pieces of the Hollows, Ichigo glared at them, "**I suggest you leave now.**"

The three Adjuchas decided that the smarter course of action would be to withdraw and lick their wounds, so they fled with their army of Hollows following behind.

"**That was impressive,**" said Mila Rose, "**you beat the three of them easily.**"

"**Here,**" said Ichigo as he tossed the Hollow parts he was holding to the three girls, "**eat up.**"

"**You're giving this to us?**" said Apacci in surprise.

"**Why not?**" asked Ichigo, "**I can eat later.**"

"**That is most generous of you, Ichigo,**" said Sung-Sun as she picked up one of the pieces and raised it to her mouth with her tail, "**thank you.**"

The three female Adjuchas devoured the fragments of the other Hollows that Ichigo had given them and felt their hunger vanish as their power spiked.

"**Well,**" said Harribel from where she had watched all of this, "**let us be on our way. Ichigo, I would speak with you in private?**"

"**Sure,**" said Ichigo as he hung back with Harribel as the others walked on ahead, "**what is it?**"

"**That was quite the generous act you just did,**" said Harribel, "**consuming those remains would have certainly pushed you forward in your road to evolution.**"

"**I don't really care about all that,**" said Ichigo, "**I simply want to protect those close to me. I'm not focused on Hollow evolution, so I thought the three of them would like it better.**"

"**You really are an unusual individual,**" said Harribel as they resumed walking.

"**I've been told that in the past,**" chuckled Ichigo.

"**It seems I wasn't wrong to add you to our group,**" said Harribel.


	7. Soul Society Attacks (Arc 2)

**The Whole Hollow**

**Chapter 7**

**Hello all my readers. I am pleased to say that I believe that I'm close to making a decision on what the pairing shall be for this story. Right now I'm leaning toward IchigoXSung-Sun because that pairing is not as widely used as IchigoXHarribel. Plus I've been sorta leading up to it in my plans for the story.**

**Now, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and if someone could come up with a good artwork for the cover of this fic, I would be appreciative.**

It had been several weeks since Ichigo had arrived in Hueco Mundo and joined up with Harribel's group. He had become close with them, seeing him as an extension of his friends in Karakura. He told them stories of his life back home, from when he was human and after he had transformed. Things were going well for Ichigo, but that changed when he received a surprise visit from Urahara.

He had been resting in the cave that the group used as their lair during what passed as night in Hueco Mundo, when a Garganta opened at the mouth of the cave, and Urahara stepped out clad in Shinigami robes. The girls quickly leapt up and surrounded the Shinigami exile as he walked up.

"Hold on now," said Urahara cheerily, "I'm not here to fight any of you."

"**Like hell, Shinigami!**" growled Apacci, "**Your kind always hunts us down!**"

"I'm just here to see Ichigo-kun!" said Urahara as he put his sword on the ground and held his hands up, "I have important news."

"**What is it, Urahara?**" asked Ichigo as he walked forward.

"**You know this guy, Kurosaki?**" said Mila Rose in surprise.

"**Unfortunately,**" sighed Ichigo, "**so what do you want, Urahara?**"

"My," smirked Kisuke, "I send you to the realm of Hollows and you already have a group of women traveling with you."

Urahara would have said more, but a quick swipe from Ichigo's claw knocked the bucket hat from his head, leaving it to fall to the ground in pieces.

"**Cut the crap, Geta-boshi,**" growled Ichigo, "**why are you here?**"

Unknown to the two males, when Kisuke had mentioned Ichigo having girls following him, Sung-Sun had blushed slightly and glanced at the Strawberry Protector shyly. This action wasn't unnoticed by Harribel however, but she chose not to say anything and kept an eye on the new arrival.

Urahara sighed and gained a serious look in his eye, "Ichigo, Karakura was attacked."

"**WHAT?**" exclaimed Ichigo, "**Is everyone all right? Who did it? What did they want?**"

"Perhaps I should explain from the beginning," said Urahara grimly.

xXflashbackXx

Ever since Ichigo had left for Hueco Mundo to keep his powerful Reiatsu from adversely affecting his friends and family, Ichigo's friends in Karakura had stepped up their training in order to keep up with the Hollow activity in the city. Currently, Tatsuki and Chad were having a spar with Kensei and Lisa in the Visored Training Ground.

The group had met the former Shinigami when Urahara introduced them as people that could hopefully help Ichigo learn to control his Hollow abilities. The two groups had a sort of rough start due to some clashing personalities, but they soon found common ground and began to work together. Tatsuki had even been learning some Hakuda and Hohou techniques, due to her not having any noticeable abilities other than a significant amount of spiritual awareness and power for a human. It was thanks to them that Chad had developed his arm, his Brazo Derecho del Gigante, or the Right Arm of the Giant, and that Tatsuki was able to injure a Adjuchas Hollow with her fists.

Orihime gained training from them as well. She had bonded with the Visored's Kido specialist, Hachigen Ushōda due to the similarity of his brand of Kido and her own abilities, and he had worked with her to strengthen her powers in order to help her friends, even teaching her some Bakudo spells as well to further protect them.

"I think that's enough for today," said Hirako Shinji, the blond leader of the Visored, "You kids should head home and get some sleep."

The Karakura group stopped what they were doing and bowed to their sensei before heading back into the town.

"Do they have to call us kids?" huffed Tatsuki.

"To be fair," said Orihime, "they are several centuries older than we are."

"I guess you have a point there," said Tatsuki, "and they are good teachers."

Suddenly, the three of them stopped as they felt an influx of Reiatsu. In front of the group, a set of Japanese paper doors appeared out of thin air and opened, allowing two figures to step out. One had messy black hair and a harsh look in his eyes. He had a tattoo of a 69 on his cheek and wore a Shinigami uniform with the sleeves torn off and black bands on his arms. Tied around his left arm was a badge with the kanji for nine on it. The other figure was a man with tanned skin and dark purple hair. He wore an orange scarf on his neck and a set of opaque glasses that covered his face. He also wore a Shinigami uniform but wore a white cloak over it as well.

"So this is the place, taicho," muttered the first person.

"It would seem so," said the second man.

"Who the hell are you people," said Tatsuki, "and what are you doing here?"

"It seems these humans can see us, Tousen-taicho," mused the first man.

"It is not surprising," said the one named Tousen, "they have an unusually large amount of spiritual power for humans. We are not here for you children. We are here to apprehend Rukia Kuchiki for allowing a powerful Hollow to roam free in this town and to eliminate said Hollow."

"Ichigo-kun," gasped Orihime, causing Tousen to turn his head to regard her.

"So you know this Hollow," he said, raising an eyebrow behind his glasses, "tell us where we can find him and Kuchiki and you won't be harmed."

"I'm afraid we can't do that," said Chad as he transformed his right arm.

"We won't let you touch our friend," said Tatsuki as she got into a stance and pulled on her metal gauntlets, "and Kuchiki shouldn't be punished for this."

"You would stand in the way of justice?" asked Tousen.

"Cut the crap!" said Tatsuki, "How is any of this justice? Ichigo hasn't done anything wrong, so there was no reason for Kuchiki to execute him."

"Kuchiki-san hasn't done anything wrong," said Chad, "she shouldn't be punished for this."

"Enough," said Tousen as he drew his blade, "the words of humans will not sway the decision of the Central 46. Hisagi, deal with them while I apprehend Kuchiki."

"Hai, taicho," said the second man as he drew his katana as well.

Tousen Hisagi as a blur with her fist cocked back, only for Hisagi to intercept.

Hisagi's eyes widened as he brought his sword up in time to block the punch, the force behind it surprising him considering it was a human throwing the punch. He wasn't given a chance to recover as Tatsuki appeared behind him in a flash of movement and slammed him with several punches and kicks that sent him flying into a wall.

"Impressive," said Hisagi as he pulled himself out of the wall, "but not enough. _Hado #1: Sho!_"

Hisagi pointed his finger at Tatsuki, and she was suddenly blasted back by a wave of force. Hisagi advanced on her, but was forced to jump out of the way from a blast of energy that tore a trench in the ground. Turning, he saw Chad with his armored fist extended and slightly smoking from his attack.

"How do you humans have such power?" asked Hisagi, "No matter. You will not interfere. _Reap: Kazeshini!_"

Hisagi's sword glowed and morphed into a pair of dual-bladed scythes with the blades arranged like a pinwheel, attached at the hilt by a long, thin chain.

"To think I would have to use my Shikai against mere humans," said Hisagi, "I should end this quickly."

Hisagi began to spin his scythes by the chain before hurling one end at Chad. If the Shinigami expected the gentle giant to dodge out of the way, he would be disappointed. Chad simply raised his armored hand and caught the weapon in his firm grip. Taking advantage of Hisagi's surprise, Chad gave the chain a strong tug, yanking the Shinigami out of the air and sending him falling forward into the path of a powerful kick from Tatsuki, which was augmented by the metal greaves worn on her legs.

Hisagi was knocked back and forced to release his grip on his sword, but before he could counter, he heard something that made him put as much distance between him and the humans as he could.

"_Cry: Suzumushi._"

Tatsuki, Chad, and Orihime, who had been watching the fight, heard a high pitched chime in their ears that was so intense in frequency that their brain was overloaded and they passed out and fell to the ground. Tousen then appeared in a blur with an unconscious Rukia.

"It's time to go, Hisagi," said Tousen as he opened a gate in the air, "we will find the Hollow later."

The two Shinigami stepped through the gate, leaving the three teens lying in the street unconscious.

xXflashback endXx

"And that's what happened," said Urahara, "your friends want to go and rescue miss Kuchiki, so I came to inform you."

Ichigo sighed and turned to the Hollows he had been traveling with, "**Sorry everyone, but I'm going to have to leave for a bit.**"

"**What?**" exclaimed Apacci, "**Why would you go help a Shinigami?**"

"**Because,**" said Ichigo, "**it's because of me that this happened. And the Shinigami attacked the town under my protection. I'm going to teach them a lesson by kicking their asses.**"

"**Then we wish you well,**" said Harribel, "**I hope our paths shall cross again. Your time with us was quite interesting.**"

"**You'll come back right, Kurosaki-kun?**" asked Sung-Sun softly.

"**Without a doubt,**" said Ichigo, "**We'll definitely meet again.**"

With that, Ichigo tore his claw across the air, opening a Garganta in front of him that he and Kisuke stepped through before it closed.

xXsceneXx

While the Tatsuki and Chad had been fighting with Hisagi, a gate opened in a hidden room in the Urahara shop, and a man with messy brown hair and glasses stepped out, grabbing a blue, marble-like object from a stand.

"You still underestimate me, Kisuke," said the man as the air on the stand rippled and a copy of the object appeared in place of the original, "and now I shall soon have what I seek."


	8. Prepare for Invasion

**The Whole Hollow**

**Ok, here's the next chapter of my fanfic. Thank you all for waiting, I am ready to continue writing! I hope you enjoy this addition to my fanfic. This chapter marks the beginning of the Soul Society arc equivalent in this fic. (The last chapter was kind of a lead in.) I hope you enjoy what I'll do with this arc.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kubo-sensei.**

Ichigo stepped out of the Garganta he saw his friends standing there decked out for this mission. Uryu was in full Quincy garb with several special items attached to his belt and in pouches and a strange glove on his arm. Tatsuki was wearing a sleeveless shirt along with a vest and had wraps on her hands and legs with gloves with armored knuckles on her hands and bracers on her legs and arms. Orihime was wearing a jeans and T-shirt combo that would allow for mobility and durability. Sado had opted for a sleeveless T-shirt and pants.

"Ichigo-kun," said Orihime, "you made it!"

"**How could I not come and help my friends,**" said Ichigo.

"You sure you're up for this Kurosaki?" asked Uryu asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"**I could ask you the same thing, Ishida,**" said Ichigo, "**you really here to rescue a Shinigami alongside a Hollow?**"

"Hmph," said Uryu as he adjusted his glasses, causing light to glint off of them, "while I do not like Shinigami or Hollows, they attacked our city and kidnapped an innocent girl. I can't simply let that pass. As for helping Hollows…" he smirked, "I'd say your sister's cooking is a good enough reason to help you."

"We're with you for this," said Sado, "no matter what happens. That's what comrades are for."

"I may not be able to do much," said Orihime, "but I'll do what I can to help out."

"Besides," said Tatsuki as she crossed her arms, "you're the one who'll have to worry the most, Ichigo. A Hollow attacking the Shinigami forces would certainly cause quite the uproar."

"**Don't worry about me,**" said Ichigo, "**if anything, I'll keep their forces off your back so we can tell them the truth about Rukia's 'crimes.'**"

"I might be able to help with that," said Kisuke as he walked forward.

"**What do you have in mind, Urahara?**" asked Ichigo.

"Well Ichigo-kun," said Kisuke with a smile, "I have a way for you to enter the Soul Society, the location of the headquarters of the Shinigami and the Gotei 13, without being detected as a serious threat."

"**And that is?**" pressed Ichigo.

Kisuke pulled out what looked like a large black hooded cloak, causing Tatsuki to raise an eyebrow.

"Seriously, Geta-boshi?" she deadpanned, "A black cloak will keep the Shinigami from finding this guy's flood of Reiatsu? Have you been watching too much anime again?"

"Wasn't that from that one with King Arthur?" asked Sado.

"No," said Orihime, "that time it was a large yellow raincoat."

"I'm surprised it worked, what with how bad a disguise it was," said Uryu.

This caused them to stop and stare at the bespectacled Quincy.

"What?" he protested, "I watch TV too."

"ANYWAY," said Urahara as he tried to steer the conversation back on track, "this is no ordinary cloak, it's a special device I invented that shrouds a person's Reiatsu from being detected by others. While you are wearing this, you won't even register on their senses."

"That does sound handy," said Uryu, "we might have some use for those as well. We wouldn't want the Shinigami to find and imprison us before we find Kuchiki-san."

"Well," said Kisuke with a smile, "then it's a good thing I brought spares for everyone."

Kisuke passed out the cloaks and the group draped them over their shoulders, shrouding their Reiatsu. Strangely though, they could still feel a small trickle from Ichigo.

"Urahara-san," said Uryu, "are you sure these things are working? I can still feel some of Kurosaki's Reiatsu."

"I can too," mused Urahara, "interesting. Perhaps the immense amount of power that Kurosaki-kun possesses along with the fact that this cloak was initially designed to mask Shinigami Reiatsu, means that the cloak isn't able to completely mask your presence. Nonetheless, it should still do the job."

"**If you say so, Urahara,**" said Ichigo, "**so, are we ready to go?**"

"Not quite," said a masculine voice from behind them, causing the group to turn around and see a black cat walking up.

"Oh!" squealed Orihime, "What a cute kitty."

"Everyone," said Kisuke, "this is an old friend of mine, named Yoruichi. Yoruichi-san will be traveling with you to rescue Kuchiki-san."

"No offence," said Tatsuki, "but what can a cat do to help?"

"Well," said the cat in the masculine voice from earlier, causing the martial artist to jump, "I've been to the Soul Society, so I can get you inside and lead you to your target, while also offering insight on the fighters there."

"Y-y-you can talk!?" exclaimed Tatsuki.

"Yes," said Yoruichi, "and quite well too."

"**After all that we've seen, I'm not really surprised,**" shrugged Ichigo, "**and we could use all the help we can get.**"

"So," said Uryu, "how are we going to get to the Soul Society?"

"**I could rip open one of those Garganta things to get us there,**" said Ichigo.

"That isn't recommended," said Yoruichi.

Kisuke nodded and elaborated, "If you do so, the Gotei 13 will instantly be on high alert thinking they are under attack from Hollows. Kurosaki-kun, you should limit how many flashy Hollow techniques you use when in the Seireitei. It would be best to take advantage of the element of surprise and use it to get in and get out with minimal incident."

"Then how exactly are we supposed to get there?" asked Uryu.

"I'm glad you asked," said Urahara, "Shinigami usually use their Zanpakuto to open Senkaimon, gates between the worlds of Soul Society world, namely the fact that the spirit world is composed of Reishi while the human world is made of Kishi. Normally, a human from the world of the living cannot enter the Soul Society without having their body permanently converted into Reishi, resulting in your death as you become a spirit as well. Thankfully, I have managed to create a specialized gate with a Reishi converter that can safely convert Kishi to Reishi allowing you to return to this world and your human forms when you are finished. When you pass through the gate, you will enter the Dangai Precipice World that exists between the worlds of the living and the dead. Once there, you will have four minutes to travel through the Dangai before the gate closes and traps you there for all time. Any questions?"

Seeing that there were none Kisuke led them to a large square shaped ring that stood on the ground and seemed to be made of pieces of paper tightly bound together. Standing on one side of the gate with Tessai on the other side, the two Shinigami exiles channeled their power, causing a light to fill the center of the device.

"Once you pass through here, there's no turning back," said Kisuke seriously, "are all of you ready for this?"

"Hmph," smirked Tatsuki, "are you seriously asking that?"

"We wouldn't be here if we weren't," said Sado.

"We'll help Rukia-san," said Orihime.

"Without a doubt," said Uryu as he straightened his glasses.

"**Let's go, everyone,**" said Ichigo, "**to the Soul Society. Let's show them what happens when they mess with us.**"

Getting nods from the rest of them, the group threw the Reiatsu shrouding cloaks over their shoulders and prepared for the sprint through the Dangai. Yoruichi hopped onto Ichigo's shoulder to hitch a ride as they ran. With a nod, the group shot forward and into the portal, ready to face whatever lay on the other side.

xXsceneXx

From a secret location in the Soul Society, a figure watched all this happen through a special viewing device, a smile growing on his face.

"So they are coming to rescue their comrade, just as I planned," he chuckled, "this will work out perfectly. I will use the commotion to make my escape with my allies while the Gotei 13 eliminate the Hollow and his allies, removing a significant threat from the board. Gin."

A man with silver hair and a smile on his face appeared from the shadows behind him.

"I want you to make sure our _guests_ receive a warm welcome upon their arrival," said the man to the newcomer, "make sure they receive all the hospitality that the Gotei 13 has to offer."

"Of course, Aizen-sama," said the silver haired man before he vanished in a blur, leaving the rom empty except for the figure watching the events unfold.


	9. Making An Entrance

**The Whole Hollow**

**Sorry for the wait everyone. I'm trying to re-read the Soul society arc for this part of the story. This chapter draws some inspiration from Not Quite as Planned by cerokun, so any similarities are not me trying to rip off his work.**

**Note: I know my previous chapters weren't all that great, but that's because I'm learning new styles and tricks with every fic I read and review I get. Thus, my writing is evolving, so please bear with me, as this story will likely improve if it lives long enough.**

**I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Ichigo and his friends were in a somewhat prickly situation. They were currently running as fast as their legs could take them through the Dangai precipice world, praying they could get to the exit before the thing chasing them could catch up. What was it that was chasing them you ask? Well that would be the entity known as the Cleaner that patrolled the Dangai, removing any and all that linger in it too much. At the moment, it was trying to 'remove' the Karakura group.

"**Damnit!**" yelled Ichigo as the group sprinted through the Dangai, "**Urahara never mentioned this thing!**"

"Worry about it AFTER we get out of here!" Tatsuki yelled back as she ran behind her Hollowfied friend.

"**I swear I will rip his hat off and make him eat it if we survive!**" yelled Ichigo.

"Less talking, more running!" his friend snapped back.

The group continued to sprint, but trouble arose when the cape of Uryu's Quincy uniform was caught by the cleaner, pulling the bespectacled teen toward the entity wishing to remove him. Luckily for him, Chad thought quickly and used his strength to forcibly remove the cape from Uryu's outfit, before they both resumed their sprint.

"I don't think we're going to make it!" yelled Uryu.

"**We have to!**" yelled Ichigo.

Just as it seemed that the Cleaner was going to catch the group, Orihime had a burst of inspiration and spun around with her hands on her Hairpins.

"_Santen Kesshun, I Reject!_"

A triangular orange barrier sprung up between the group and the Cleaner, causing a large burst of energy when the entity slammed into it. Said burst sent the group flying out of the Dangai into open air and it was only Orihime re-summoning her barrier under them that kept them from going splat. The group landed on the triangle of energy and it lowered them to the ground, allowing the group to get off.

"Nice save, Orihime," said Tatsuki as the martial artist caught her breath.

"Thanks," said the orange haired girl.

"You IDIOT!" yelled Yoruichi as the feline leapt up and began to scratch the girl's face.

"**What's wrong with you?**" asked Ichigo as he and Tatsuki pried the irate cat off their friend.

"If even one of your fairies touched the cleaner, you'd have been done for!" yelled Yoruichi as Tatsuki restrained the feline.

"I'm sorry," said Orihime as she bowed repeatedly to the black cat.

"**Anyway,**" sighed Ichigo as he adjusted his cloak, "**where are we?**"

"This place looks like some sort of abandoned town in Feudal Japan," muttered Uryu as he looked around.

"Is this really the Soul Society?" asked Sado.

"This is the West Rukongai," said Yoruichi, "specifically, the Junrinan."

"Where are all the people?" asked Tatsuki.

"Probably hiding," said the feline as it jumped to the ground, "we did make a bit of a scene when we arrived."

"**I'm guessing that's the Seireitei then,**" said Ichigo as he looked at the towering city in the distance.

"Yeah," confirmed Yoruichi, "that's the place."

"**Well,**" smirked Ichigo before rushing forward, "**then we know our target!**"

"Wait, ICHIGO!" yelled Yoruichi as their Hollow companion rushed toward the fortress.

Ichigo paused in his run, and just in time, as several large blocks fell from the sky, forming a massive perimeter wall around the Shinigami City.

"Well well," said a loud booming voice, "it has been a while since someone tried to get in the Hakutōmon without a pass."

When the dust cleared, a giant of a man wearing a modified Shinigami uniform with armor over his left shoulder. In his hand was a hatchet sized to match his larger stature and he loomed over Ichigo menacingly.

"You're a small one," muttered the large man, "I am Jidanbō Ikkanzaka, Gatekeeper of the West Gate!"

"**So you're the doorman here,**" said Ichigo, "**well my friends and I need to get in, so could you let us in?**"

"HAHAHAHA!" laughed Jidanbō cheerily, "Nobody but nobody gets through the gate without a pass. It's my job as gatekeeper to keep out people like you…though you look strange."

Jidanbō leaned toward Ichigo to get a better look at the Hollowfied teen and his eyes widened in shock as he realized what was standing before him.

"Wait…YOU'RE A HOLLOW!" he exclaimed, "What is a Hollow doing in the Soul Society."

"**It's a long story,**" sighed Ichigo.

"Hollows must not be allowed into the Seireitei!" exclaimed Jidanbō, "As Gatekeeper I will stop you here!"

The giant raised one of his hatchets and brought it down on Ichigo with incredible strength, causing his friends to cry out in alarm as the ground shattered and dust was kicked up from the massive impact.

"ICHIGO!"

"Hoh hoh," sighed Jidanbō, "looks like I made quite a mess, but the threat is…wait, I can't move my axe!"

"**Was that your best shot?**" Ichigo's voice asked from the cloud of dust.

"Impossible!" said Jidanbō.

As the dust settled, the group was shocked to see Ichigo standing in a large crater that had formed from the impact of Jidanbō's weapon, holding the blade of the large Gatekeeper's axe in a firm grip with his right claw.

"**I'm going to have to apologize,**" said Ichigo before vanishing in a blur of speed and slamming a powerful kick to Jidanbō's face, the force of which knocked the larger man to the ground where he lay there unconscious, "**we just want to get through.**"

"Nice plan, Kurosaki," said Uryu sarcastically, "how are we going to get in without the Gatekeeper?"

"The door doesn't look to be locked with any special seals," said Tatsuki, "maybe it just needs someone strong enough to lift it?"

"**My thoughts exactly,**" said Ichigo as he walked to the gate and gripped the bottom edges.

Ichigo began focusing his power to his muscles and slowly, the gate began to rise up off the ground. The strain was like nothing Ichigo had ever had to endure and he let out a snarl as he fought to lift the massive door high enough for his friends to pass through. Suddenly the burden lessened a bit, and Ichigo saw Sado standing next to him with his right arm in its active state.

"Together," said the large teen before the two of them gripped the massive door and lifted with all their might.

With the two of them combining their significant levels of strength, the two teens managed to lift the massive gate high enough for the group to pass safely, but before they could take a step, an amused laugh made them stop.

"Well well well," said a silver haired man with eyes closed in slits, "what do we have here?"

The man had a perpetual smirk on his face and wore a Shinigami uniform with a white Haori over it with the handle of a sword sticking out on his left side.

"It's not often that someone other than a Gatekeeper opens one of the gates," said the man cheerily, "then again, I've never seen a Hollow team up with a Ryoka either."

"Ichigo, Chad," yelled Yoruichi, "that's a Captain! He's on a completely different league from all of you! Get out of there!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow that," said the silver haired Captain as he grabbed his sword, "_Shoot to kill…_"

"Sado, Ichigo, MOVE!" yelled Yoruichi in a panic.

Ichigo saw the man draw his blade and felt his power spike, so thinking quickly, he spun and used his tail to knock Chad out from under the gate, before diving forward and allowing the massive barrier to slam shut, separating the Hollow from his friends as he rolled to the dirt.

"_Shinso!_" yelled the Captain as he thrust his blade forward.

Expecting an attack of some sort, Ichigo dodged to the side, and it was that action that saved his life. The Captain's blade extended forward in the blink of an eye and would have sliced him cleanly in half if he hadn't moved when he did. Instead, the blade separated Ichigo's right arm from his body, causing the Captain to smirk as he retracted his blade and the severed limb fell to the dusty ground.

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note: To those of you that think Ichigo and Chad lifting the gate is bull I offer this: Jidanbō was able to lift it, though with a little trouble, and since in canon, Ichigo blocked all of the Gatekeeper's attacks with Zangetsu held in one hand with no discernable effort, so, since Ichigo is stronger now than in Canon, he can lift the giant gate with Chad's help, as the Fullbringer was the brute force fighter in their group and has his Fullbring in it's second stage like it was when they invaded Hueco Mundo.**

**Otherwise, I welcome thoughts and ideas and if you want spoilers as to what happens next, I ~might be inclined to give…some. ;) **

**Ciao for now.**


	10. Through the Shadows

**The Whole Hollow**

**Thank you all for waiting, and here's the next chapter of this fanfic. I hope you enjoy this and all future chapters that I publish. I have plans for the series…up to the winter war arc, so I could use some help with that part.**

**Anyways, let's continue.**

**Also: this chapter is influenced by Not Quite As Planned, a great bleach fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo owns Bleach.**

Ichigo clutched the stump of his arm as the Captain in front of him smirked and flicked the blood off of his blade.

"Poor little Hollow," said the silver haired man, "but I guess you should expect this if you had the audacity to invade the Seireitei."

"**Bastard,**" growled Ichigo, but suddenly he felt a slight drain on his Reiryoku and saw the blood from his arm turn into a bubbling white substance, causing the pain to subside.

"What?" said the silver haired Captain in surprise as the substance poured from Ichigo's wound, quickly forming into a new arm that replaced the one the Captain had chopped off, "High-speed regeneration?"

"**Well what do you know,**" smirked Ichigo before he shot at the Captain, forcing him to go on the defensive.

"My my you're fast," said the Captain, "but I can't be slowed down by you right now, _Hado #31: Shakkahō!_"

The Shinigami blasted Ichigo with a crimson orb shot from his hand that erupted in an explosion that sent the Adjuchas flying back. Looking up as the smoke cleared, the Hollow noticed that the Captain had made his escape in the confusion.

"**Dang it,**" sighed Ichigo, "**but I guess it's better. I didn't want to attract attention anyway.**"

Tugging the Reitatsu concealing cloak tighter over his body, Ichigo disappeared in a blur of speed as he sought out information on Rukia's location.

"**Getting a bit hungry,**" he muttered, "**hopefully I find her before it gets too bad…not sure why we're helping a Shinigami though, but I won't abandon my friends.**"

xXsceneXx

After a few hours of creeping through the Seireitei, Ichigo was getting a bit hungry and still had no idea where Rukia was being held.

"**This is just great,**" he sighed, "**I don't want to resort to eating souls here, but I do need to devour something if I don't want to revert. Wait, didn't Urahara say that the Spirit world is made of Reishi or something? If that's what souls are made of, maybe I can eat the normal food here?**"

Deciding that the hunger he was feeling was worth taking a few risks, Ichigo pulled the cloak tight around himself and headed off into the streets of the Seireitei, keeping well to the shadows as to avoid being seen. As he crept along, the sun began to sink lower in the sky, allowing him to find shadows to hide in that much easier.

Soon, Ichigo was resting in an alley eating some scraps that he'd managed to swipe from the trash as they were thrown out. The food wasn't the best, but it would keep him from going on a rampage.

"**I'm really missing Yuzu's cooking right about now,**" sighed Ichigo as he tossed away a wrapper from an old meat bun, "**I really wish I had some decent food.**"

Suddenly, he caught an aroma that smelled tauntingly delectable to his hungry senses. Keeping to the shadows, he managed to find an empty room where a tray had been set down with a traditional Japanese meal of rice, tea, and some fish. Deciding a little bit wouldn't hurt and would help stave off the hunger, he reached for some of the fish, but unfortunately, luck wasn't quite on his side this time.

"_Hado #1: Sho!_"

Ichigo felt a blast of force strike his side and found himself flying through the outer wall of the room. As he got up, he saw the stern face of a man with long white hair staring down at him as he held his hand out. In addition, he wore a white Haori over a standard Shinigami's outfit.

"I would not have thought that a Hollow would be able to infiltrate my office undetected," said the man, "much less one as strong as you. Now, what are you doing here?"

"**Look,**" said Ichigo, "**I don't want any trouble.**"

"And why would I believe anything a Hollow has to say?" asked the man.

"**If I wanted to cause trouble, wouldn't I be doing something a lot more destructive than swiping scraps and leftovers?**" asked Ichigo.

"Then why are you here?" asked the Shinigami Taicho, "Why did you break into the Seireitei?"

"**Did you hear about a Shinigami named Rukia?**" asked Ichigo, "**apparently she was arrested for ignoring the presence of a powerful Hollow.**"

"Indeed," said the Taicho, "but how would you know about that unless…you were the Hollow."

"**Yeah,**" sighed Ichigo, "**sorry about that. My friends and I convinced her that I meant no harm. My only interest was keeping my home safe and I only targeted other Hollows that meant us harm.**"

"I have a hard time believing that a Hollow could evolve to Gillian and Adjuchas without endangering the humans in the area," said the man as he raised an eyebrow.

"**I'm not completely sure how it happened,**" said Ichigo, "**but I kinda skipped past the Gillian stage and went straight to Adjuchas. I was told that my increasing power would be a danger to everyone, so I've been staying in Hueco Mundo until an acquaintance of mine can find a way to keep my powers from hurting those around me.**"

"Why do you care so much about her?" asked the man.

"**Because her situation is kinda my fault,**" said Ichigo, "**we convinced her to stay her hand and because of it, she's being punished. We're here to keep her from being unjustly punished.**"

The man sighed and picked up the teapot in his office and poured a new cup of tea, before offering said cup to the young Hollow.

"Rukia is a member of my Division," said the man as he picked up his own cup and sipped his drink, "she is one of my best officers and I have been contemplating the charges against her for quite some time. Did you come here alone, young Hollow?"

"**No,**" said Ichigo, "**I came with some friends from the human world. They're probably looking for a way in themselves, and you'll never be able to stop them.**"

"I see," said the man as he put down his cup, "I believe I understand now."

A black butterfly floated down onto the man's finger before fluttering away, phasing through the wall as it left.

"I've asked for an extra meal to be sent here," said the man, "I'd like to listen to your side of the story. Am I correct to assume that eating food here will compensate for the need to eat souls?"

"**Considering everything here is Reishi, then yeah,**" said Ichigo, "**thanks old man.**"

The man chuckled lightly, "A polite Hollow is something I thought I'd never meet. My name is Ukitake Jushiro, Taicho of the 13th Division."

"**I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, protector of Karakura Town,**" said Ichigo.

xXsceneXx

Meanwhile, Ichigo's friends were following Yoruichi as the black cat led them out of the streets of the West Rukon District and into the wilderness of the Soul Society. They were following a lead that would hopefully help them find the person who Yoruichi claimed would be able to help them get into the Seireitei.

"Are you sure we're going the right way, Yoruichi-sensei?" asked Tatsuki.

"Yeah," said Orihime, "I don't think anyone would be living out here. How will we know where your friend lives?"

"Trust me," said Yoruichi, "if Kukaku's out here, then we'll know when we arrive."

"Guys," said Chad, "I think I see something."

The group looked across the grassy plane and all eyes, except those belonging to a certain feline member, bugged out in surprise at what they saw.

"That's…" said Tatsuki in shock.

"You can't be serious…" muttered Uryu.

"…" was Sado's response.

"Cool!" typical of Orihime.

"Well," said Yoruichi, "it looks like we're here."

Standing before them was what looked like a small, traditional Japanese house, but the parts that were causing the newcomers to stare in shock were the two massive stone arms holding a banner over the house and the obscenely large tower protruding behind it. On the banner was the name Kukaku Shiba, indicating that it was in this crazy building that Yoruichi's friend and their only hope to gain entrance to the Seireitei lived.

"…EHHHH?" was the collective response.


End file.
